A Night to Remember
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: A one-shot where Sonny and Chad go to a Christmas dance... summary sucks, story rocks! Please R&R!


**A/N: I don't own anything in this story. Now on with the story! **_**Thoughts are in**__**italics.**_

** "A Night To Remember"**

I woke up this morning with the biggest smile on my face. Why, you ask? Because today is December 25th, a.k.a. Christmas Day! Christmas is one of my favorite holidays, and it's my first in Hollywood. I can't wait to hang out with my friends. Unfortunately, I have to work today, but at least the Christmas dance at the studio is tonight. Anyway, I slid out of bed, slipped my slippers on, and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," she greeted. My mom makes the best chocolate chip pancakes, and when it's Christmas, she always makes them in to the shape of Christmas trees. So anyways, I gave my mom a hug, and then sat down at the dining room table. She put a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me, and then she joined me at the table for breakfast with her own pancakes.

"Merry Christmas, mom," I greeted back. Then about 15 minutes later, when we were both done, she reached under the table for something. She pulled out a fairly small box in festive wrapping paper. I carefully took the paper off, and it revealed an I-pod Touch. "Thanks, mom! I love it!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," she said. I gave her a bear hug and went to the bathroom and took a shower. Then I dressed the most festive outfit I could find. I ended up in a dark red spaghetti strap, knee length dress with a cute dark green cardigan and black ankle boots. I straightened my hair, and put on some makeup. I put on cherry red lipstick, and light gray eyeshadow.

"I wish you didn't have to work today," my mom told me.

"I know, but we have to come in today unless it's a emergency or we're sick," I explained. "Now let's get going before I'm late." So my mom drove me to the studio, and she dropped me off.

"Bye, mom! See you tonight!" I called to her. She waved to me, and then drove off. I walked to the studio door, without knowing what was waiting for me inside. Once I was in the prop house, my cast jumped out and yelled "Merry Christmas!" I was so startled I almost dropped my purse. Then I realized that they had wanted to exchange gifts. I gave everyone their gifts, and they gave me mine. After that little fiasco, we headed off to rehearsal to rehearse a hilarious new Christmas sketch. After morning rehearsal, we went to the lunch room to have our lunch break. Everyone, even the Mackenzie Falls cast, had the same lunch: turkey smothered in gravy, and mashed potatoes. It was actually really good. After waiting in line to get my food, I was going to sit with my cast. But I had noticed Chad was motioning for me to sit by him. So I went over to the two person table Chad was sitting at and sat across from him.

"Hey, Sonny. Whoa, you look fantastic," he complimented. I felt a goofy smile form on my face.

"Aw, thanks. So, why did you want me to sit with you?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the Christmas dance with me," he explained. That's an offer I can't refuse. After all, he _is_ my boyfriend.

"Sure, I would love to!" I exclaimed. We finished the rest of our lunch in silence, mostly the lunch room was packed and everybody was talking. After lunch, we all went back to our dressing rooms. But when I walked in there, I noticed something was on my vanity. Sitting there was 1 deep red rose with a red bow around its stem and the thorns removed. There was a note next to the rose, and I read it. It read:

_**To Sonny:**_

___**Roses are red, Violets are blue**_

_** I can't wait to go to the dance with you**_

_** -Chad D.C.**_

_Aw, that was sweet of him,_ I thought. Just then, Tawni walked into the room. She noticed me staring at the rose dreamily.

"What is that look on your face?" she questioned me. I shook my head, taking me back in to reality. I gently set the rose back down on the vanity and finally answered her question.

"I got a flower from Chad," I answered. Then she started complaining that she didn't get any flowers and I did. I tried to block out her whining and went back to afternoon rehearsal. I had a feeling tonight was going to be perfect.

**(Later that night….)**

I have finally found the perfect outfit. After about 20 minutes of taking things out of my closet, trying them on, and then throwing them on the floor, I finally found the perfect dress. It was an ankle length, black halter top dress. I paired it with some black heels with straps. It took me half an hour to curl my hair. I flipped it to give it more volume. Instead of the bright lipstick I already wore today, I put on some light pink lipstick. I used the smoky eye look, mostly because it made my eyes pop. _Eat your heart out, Chad, _I thought. Just as I was adjusting the strap to my last shoe, I heard a knock at the door. I got up to answer it, and none other than Chad was standing there, holding a box of chocolates in his right hand and a bouquet of red roses in his left hand.

"You know it's not Valentine's Day, right?" I asked, chuckling.

"I know. Did you even notice that the box is shaped like a snowman?" he asked, motioning with his head to the box of chocolates. And, sure enough, the box was shaped like a snowman. I took the flowers and chocolates and set them gently on the coffee table in the living room. "Anyway, I have another gift for you."

"Oh, okay. Where is it?" All he did was take my hand, his fingers intertwined with mine, and led me downstairs.

"I need you to close your eyes," he explained.

"Why do I need to close my eyes?" I questioned.

"You'll see." I put my free hand over my eyes, and he led me in to the parking lot. "Okay, now open your eyes," he said as he stopped me. I took my hand off of my eyes, and standing ten feet in front of me, was a canary yellow convertible with a big red bow on the hood. I literally jumped up and down for joy, and then I leaped in to Chad's arms. He picked me up and spun me around as I hugged him.

"I can't believe you got me this! I love it! Thank you, thank you so much!" I exclaimed, still hugging Chad.

"Well, since you needed a car, and your favorite color is yellow, I decided to get you a yellow car," he said. We finally let go of each other after hugging for almost five minutes. I really wanted to take my convertible for a spin, but Chad insisted that we take his car.

"Why are we taking your car?" I asked.

"Well, it was either my car or the limo. I chose to take the car because I wasn't risking taking the limo again," he explained. I only nodded and he drove off. About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the studio. Like a gentleman, he got out of his side of the convertible, and opened the door for me so I could get out. "You first, milady," he said.

"Why, thank you, my good sir," I replied, chuckling. I could hear him doing the same thing under his breath.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm.

"We shall," I said, taking his arm in mine. We walked arm in arm to the huge ballroom inside the studio (who knew?) and started dancing. "Hot 'n Cold" by Katy Perry was playing. This is one of my favorite songs, next to all of the Taylor Swift songs. Speaking of Taylor Swift, "Today Was A Fairytale" started playing right after the Katy Perry song. I know this is a Christmas dance, but the studio decided to let us listen to non-Christmas songs.

"Wanna dance?" Chad asked, walking up to me at the snack table.

"Sure," I said, and he led me onto the dance floor.

_Today was a fairytale_

_ You were the prince_

_ I used to be a damsel in distress_

_ You took me by the hand_

_ And you picked me up at six_

_ Today was a fairytale_

_ Today was a fairytale_

_ Today was a fairytale_

_ I wore a dress_

_ You wore a dark gray t-shirt_

_ You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_ Today was a fairytale_

_ Time slows down whenever you're around_

_ But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_ It must've been the way you kissed me_

_ Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_ It must've been the way_

_ Today was a fairytale_

_ It must've been the way_

_ Today was a fairytale_

_ Today was a fairytale_

_ You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

_ Every move you make everything you say is right_

_ Today was a fairytale_

_ Today was a fairytale_

_ All I can say is now it's getting so much clearer_

_ Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_ Today was a fairytale_

_ Time slows down whenever you're around_

_ Yeah yeah_

_ But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_ It must've been the way you kissed me _

_ Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_ It must've been the way_

_ Today was a fairytale_

_ It must've been the way_

_ Today was a fairytale_

_ Time slows down whenever you're around_

_ I can feel my heart_

_ It's beating in my chest_

_ Did you feel it?_

_ I can't put this down_

_ But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_ It must've been the way you kissed me_

_ Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_ It must've been the way_

_ But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_ It must've been the way you kissed me_

_ Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_ It must've been the way_

_ Today was a fairytale_

_ It must've been the way_

_ Today was a fairytale_

_ Oh oh oh…_

_ Yeah ohooh…_

_ Today was a fairytale_

We continued dancing, and I started staring into his eyes. Not one, but both of his sea blue eyes were sparkling. I could tell he was staring into my eyes as well. Then he started leaning in. It took me a few seconds to figure out what he was trying to do. I finally figured it out when he was closing his eyes. Chad was trying to kiss me! So, I started leaning in, and I closed my eyes. About four seconds later, our lips touched in a sweet and gentle kiss. He held me closer to him by wrapping his arms around my waist. I tried to deepen the kiss, my fingers tangling with his soft blonde hair. We were desperate for oxygen, so we broke the kiss after about a minute. My heart was racing after that.

"Wow," I muttered. Our faces were still so close, our foreheads were barely touching. I kissed him again in a short peck on the lips, and I saw a camera flash. I was pretty sure Tawni took a picture of us with her phone and was sending it to Tween Weekly. I didn't care though. This was definitely a night to remember.

**Did you guys like it? Not like it? Just review and I bet that little green button will feel a lot less lonely.**


End file.
